TINY WOODEN BOXES
by the police are coming
Summary: Harry felt the colour drain from his face as he put what Neville was saying together. Voldemort had killed his family, all of his family.
1. BACK TO GRIMMAULD PLACE

CHAPTER ONE: BACK TO GRIMMAULD PLACE 

The Order of the Phoenix headquarters seemed unusually empty to Harry Potter as he made his much anticipated return to his true home, 12 Grimmauld Place. This was where the Order had met the year before to begin the fight against Voldemort and his dark followers.

The old run-down house had belonged to the Black family and had been vacant for more than fourteen years, its last resident being Mrs Black. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had given it to the Order in a bid to help out in the only way he could. Harry had enjoyed coming to the old house, but now it was different.

Harry had been trying all summer to forget the events that had drawn his fifth Hogwarts year to a close. It was at night that those fatal moments, which had resulted in Sirius' death, seemed most vivid. Friends had reminded him that he was not to blame but he knew he was. If he had taken the time and concentrated on his Occlumency lessons to block out Voldemort with Professor Snape, he would not have been loured to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. Acting the hero... that's what he had been doing.

The headquarters was the only place Harry had been able to see Sirius on a regular basis and now he was gone forever, he was alone in this horrible world without a single relative in the wizarding world to look after him.

"Harry dear, are you alright? You've barely touched your dinner." Mrs Weasley's voice broke through his thoughts.

The Weasleys, along with other members of the Order of the Phoenix were now permanently resided at Sirius' house. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had finally come to his senses and accepted that Voldemort had returned after a full year of denial.

_At least Sirius didn't die for nothing, he made this all real for every witch and wizard in Britain_, Harry thought.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." Harry replied, reassuring Mrs Weasley.

Ever since his return, the entire Order had been babying him in an attempt to make him forget, but it was fruitless. How could a person just forget the death of their godfather?

"Ron, I think that's an owl with mail. Could you collect it?" Mr Weasley asked his youngest son, seeing a brown barn owl fly towards the window, it was a school owl.

"I think it is our OWL results, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, taking the two letters from the barn owl and watching it fly away

"Oh I thought they would never come! Quick, bring them over so you can open them together." Mrs Weasley said anxiously.

Harry took his letter with interest. He had been hard pressed to find something that would take his mind off recent events but this seemed to be doing the trick. Harry and Ron, Harry's best friend, ripped open their envelopes and unfolded their letters.

"Excellent!" Ron grinned, "I got an E in everything but I got an O in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts." He said proudly.

"What did you get mate?" Ron asked looking across at Harry.

Harry looked up, the first grin of the holidays spreading across his face. Ron took Harry's letter and passed his own onto his mother who seemed reasonably pleased with his results. Ron quickly skimmed the letter and then looked up in disbelief.

"No way! Hey mum, dad, look at this. Harry got O's in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts and... wait for it... _Potions_!"

Mrs Weasley snatched the letter from her son and read through Harry's marks.

"Oh, well done Harry! And I see you received E's for everything else."

Mr Weasley clapped the two boys on the back just as Remus Lupin entered the stone kitchen. He was looking very tired and haggard. Harry knew this was because the full moon had just passed and Lupin was a werewolf.

"Harry has done exceptionally well Remus, look at this!" Mrs Weasley said, showing him the letter, "Ron did well too, of course." She added almost as a second thought, making Ron roll his eyes.

Lupin skimmed through the OWL results on both boys' letters and beamed.

"Your parents and Sirius would be so proud." He said.

Harry's smile faltered but Ron, who had announced he would write to Hermione to tell her of their results, saved him the awkward silence. Harry jumped up and followed him without a word.

X

"I felt sure I was going to fail." Ron said, his smile still in place, it seemed he was unaware that Lupin had made reference to the three people Harry most cared about and who were all gone.

"I knew you wouldn't. Can you imagine Snape's face when he sees my O in Potions?" Harry laughed, glad to have Ron to have Ron to tae his mind off things again.

"I bet Hermione got O's in everything. We'll have to listen to her gloating for the rest of the summer when she arrives." Ron groaned.

"Hermione doesn't gloat." Harry said, "At least not knowingly anyway." He added when he saw the look on Ron's face.

Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, was due to arrive at the Order's headquarters a week before school was to begin. It would be the first time since last year that she would see the house at number 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry knew she would be surprised at the difference. A whole year cleaning had turned the house upside-down.

The members of the Order who had not been on important missions had somehow managed to get the house fit for human existence. Mrs Black and her other fixed portraits had finally been taken down from the wall by some mere fate of luck and Kreacher, the old house-elf, had been given the boot after betraying Sirius, the betrayal that had ultimately led to Sirius' death. When Harry had raised the issue of Kreacher's knowledge of the Order of the Phoenix, Mad Eye Moody had told him not to worry.

"Kreacher has been taken care of. He won't be telling anyone our secrets were he has gone."

Harry had not wanted to know the exact details after that. Wherever Kreacher had gone certainly didn't sound pleasant.

X

Hermione did arrive safely a few weeks later, ecstatic at their results. Ron was right in predicting the number of O's she received. Hermione's brought some bad news though.

"Four muggles have gone missing." She said when she unpacked.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked.

"I saw the minister just as I arrived and he promised to tell Dumbledore." Hermione told them, "I cant help but notice that he still doesn't seem keen on the idea that Dumbledore had been right all along. I was reading in the Daily Prophet only yesterday that his denial of claims Voldemort had returned was to safeguard the public from an all out panic." She exclaimed.

"Well of course that's what he wants people to believe. He would loose his position in a second if everyone knew he had been a complete git not believing Dumbledore in the first place." Fred said.

He had just apparated in time to hear Hermione.

"I thought you'd be working with George at his new joke shop of your's." Hermione said, turning to face Fred just as George apparated next to him with a pop.

"Oh don't worry, our plans are moving along quite nicely but we've decided that there are more important things to be done at the moment." Fred said.

"Of course, with all our free time we have been able to aid the Order." George said.

"I didn't think your mother would allow you to do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She doesn't like it but we are of age now and we don't go to school anymore so dad said she couldn't really tell us what to do anymore. Mum finally said we could if we promised to stay at home. As if we were going to leave, I couldn't imagine having to cook for myself!" Fred answered.

"Yeah, and imagine the cleaning... all that dirty laundry!" George added making a face.

The others laughed.

"I just came up to tell you that mum got your book lists and she's going to get your things now so if you need anything then go and tell her." George said, remembering what it was he supposed to be doing.

The group broke up in different directions leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Being inside his thoughts was one thing Harry was trying not to do, so to take his mind away from the pain he felt every time he thought of Sirius and his stupidity, he went to visit Buckbeak, the hippogriff that was residing in Mrs Black's abandoned bedroom.

Buckbeak looked up from his meal when Harry entered the room but resumed chewing the dead rat when he saw whom it was. Harry sat on the stool that Sirius had once used when he kept Buckbeak company, and stroked the hippogriff's feathers. Buckbeak gave a whinny noise that sounded all too much like the longing Harry felt.

"Don't worry Buckbeak," Harry said soothingly, "I miss him too."

XXX

[A/N]: PLEASE REVIEW


	2. PARIS POTTER

CHAPTER TWO: PARIS POTTER 

The morning of Harry's return to Hogwarts was a mad rush. The Ministry was providing them with cars and they were already waiting outside the headquarters to take the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry to Kingscross station. Dumbledore had stopped by the night before to wish them all a safe trip and then to give Lupin and Mad Eye instructions on escorting the cars to platform 9¾. This year would be noticeably different.

Guards from the Ministry would be patrolling the station and the Hogwarts Express in case of an attack on Voldemort's part. Dumbledore had taken extra measures in ensuring Hogwarts would not be susceptible to any attacks as well.

The school wasn't the only thing that had changed. The dementors had been relieved of their job as guards of Azkaban and in their place was elite aurors. Goblins, giants and other creatures had yet to take a side and Dumbledore and Fudge could only hope to entice them to join the Order or else remain neutral. The wizarding world was on full alert as was the muggle world, although they just assumed that a group of terrorists were on the loose, and they had been told not to approach any person who look suspicious.

The guards, who immediately formed a tight, protective circle around Harry and his friends, signified Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys' arrival at platform 9¾. Students turned to look at Harry and acknowledged him with respect, something that was unusual of last year when he had been branded a lying crackpot. It wasn't just students who were turning to look at Harry, their parents and guardians were doing the same and a few even took their hats off to him in deep bows. Voldemort's return seemed to have banded the schoolhouses together.

Of course, Harry was sure he could count on the Slytherines for making a nuisance. Harry had been sure that most of the Slytherine house would not return, granted the fact that most of their parents belonged to the Death Eaters, but he was surprised to see most of them boarding the train.

At one minute to eleven, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Mad Eye, Lupin and Mrs Weasley as they boarded the train. The four of them were led to a compartment by a guard and he accompanied them the entire ride to Hogwarts. Even as they changed from their clothes into robes, the guard stayed and on the way to the castle in the Thestral pulled carriages, he remained all the way up to the castle doors.

Ginny went off to find her friends while Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. On the way, however, they were intercepted by Sybil Trelawney, the once Divination teacher at Hogwarts.

"The headmaster wishes to see you before you go to the feast." She said to Harry in a hollow voice.

Trelawney beckoned for Harry to follow and he did, leaving Hermione and Ron to go to the feast without him. She led him right up into Professor Dumbledore's office before departing, mumbling something about having to get back to work.

Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his large, and slightly cluttered, desk and beckoned for Harry to take a seat in front.

"Hello Harry, how was your trip?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It was fine, no dramas at all." Harry informed him with a small smile, he knew it was Dumbledore who had insisted on the guard.

"Well that's reassuring but it isn't why I wanted you to see me. A small matter has arouse that I had not anticipated but nevertheless isn't such a bad thing." Dumbledore said, choosing his words carefully, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but you have a distant cousin from Australia, Paris Potter."

"I have a cousin from Australia? How come no one ever told me?" Harry asked in shock.

He had been totally unaware that he had any remaining relatives that were not muggles, especially not relatives that lived abroad.

"A detail that we have all seemed to have overlooked. The point is, however, that he parents have just died and her godparents happen to be your parents so she was brought over here. They knew, of course, that you were orphaned as well but they had nowhere else to send her. Paris is the same age as you and was studying at the Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia so she will be continuing her sixth year education here. I thought I would introduce you before she is taken down to be sorted." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Harry followed the headmaster into an adjoining room that had walls made up of ceiling high bookcases. Sitting lazily in a chintz chair, her nose in a book, was none other than Paris Potter. She looked up as they walked in and laid the thick leather bound book aside. Harry was shocked to find that he and Paris shared the same almost black hair (Paris' however, was straight and slinky and reached past her elbows) and the same emerald green eyes, glasses did not hide hers, though.

Dumbledore gave a small smile as he watched Harry and Paris size each other up before he interrupted.

"Paris, this is the distant cousin I was telling you about earlier, Harry Potter."

"Well of course I can see who he is, the scar gave him away, didn't it? It's nice to met you Harry, I'm Paris but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has already told you that." Paris said, her Australian accent thick as can be.

Harry raised his eyebrows slowly. He had heard no one speak to Professor Dumbledore in such a vulgar manner before. Dumbledore, however, smiled. He seemed unaware that he was being spoken about in a different, and seemingly impolite way.

"Nice to met you as well." Was all Harry could say.

They stood in silence for a moment before Paris spoke again.

"I suppose we should get this show on the road then." She said in her Australian voice, walking towards the door.

Harry and professor Dumbledore followed behind, listening to her chatter on the way to the Great Hall.

"I've never experience a... what did you call it? Sorting ceremony? I've never experienced one of those before. In Australia, we were told what house we were in before we arrived at school. Of course, school back home was not as nearly as impressive as this. We only had about two hundred students. I think the teachers are getting a bit worried that sorcery is dying out back in Australia. Anyway, we didn't have to board and school certainly wasn't in a giant castle. Most of us live out bush so we don't attract attention. We are practically like another country inside one big one. Muggles seem to think we are some sort of communist cult, but that's alright, they keep away from us and we show them the same courtesy so it's not such a big problem..." Paris kept up this chatter the whole walk to the Great Hall and only stopped when Dumbledore told her they were about to enter the hall.

When they walked into the hall, the sorting ceremony was almost over and when the door closed behind them, some of the students turned in their seats. Professor Dumbledore gave Harry permission to return to the Gryfindor table and he took Paris up to the front of the hall. She was just in time for her own sorting.

When Harry sat down, Hermione and Ron gave him enquiring looks but he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch Paris try the sorting hat on. She seemed to be up there for quite some time before the hat finally shouted GRYFINDOR! and Paris made her way over to the trio. A lot of students had to take second looks as she walked past. She bore a striking resemblance to Harry who was, at that moment, making room for Paris to sit.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Paris exclaimed as she plopped herself down in the space between Harry and Hermione, "I was expecting some difficult task but that hat was quite amusing. We managed to have a good debate about which house I would do best in."

Harry pressed a finger to his lips and pointed in the direction of the staff table, Dumbledore was standing ready to speak.

"Just before we begin the wonderful feast the kitchen staff have prepared, I would like to make a few announcements. To begin with, all first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all years. The second is that all Hogsmead visits have been cancelled until further notice," the students, who were old enough to visit the wizarding village, groaned, "due to the present circumstances."

It was obvious to everyone what the headmaster was referring to.

"Now, without any further or do, tuck-in." he said, sitting down.

Food appeared in front of them and Harry, along with the rest of the school, began pilling his plate, not realising until now just how hungry he was.

"So what did Dumbledore want Harry?" Ron asked starring at Paris with a look of utter perplexity, he appeared to not be able to work out why some total stranger looked exactly like Harry.

"Apparently I have a distant cousin. Paris, I would like you to meet my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry introduced them.

"G'day." Paris said shaking their hands.

Her blunt Australian accent and lingo seemed to take a lot of people by surprise and a few turned to stare.

"So what brings you all the way out to Hogwarts?" Ron asked taking a bite out of his chicken wing.

Harry gave Ron a swift kick in the shin, his eyes wide. No one at the Gryfindor table, bar Harry, knew of the death of her parents.

"My family was killed a month ago by some foreign wizard. He was acting like a flaming Galah, ranting and raving about how Voldemort had risen and he had been sent to kill my family. A total loony, everyone knows the Dark Lord is gone, but still, I wont forget the look on my parents' face that day. At least their death was painless, Avada Kedavra seems to have that effect, and I doubt the creator of the spell wanted that. Anyway, he missed me by a nanosecond. The scumbag, we were all unarmed and it took two stunning spells by a few friends to stop him but it was too late." Paris said, speaking a hundred words per minute.

It shocked Harry that she could speak so openly and honestly about an event that had obviously been quite horrific, but what really stunned Harry was her complete lack of knowledge to Voldemort's return.

The mention of that rarely spoken name seemed to create a hush at the Gryfindor table and a lot more people turned to stare at Paris as though she as making some kind of embarrassing scene.

"Paris, I don't know who told you that Voldemort hadn't returned but he has. When we were at the end of our forth year." Harry told her gently.

Harry hadn't known what to expect when he told Paris but calmness wasn't his first thought. Paris just sat quietly for a moment and then spoke in a whisper.

"I knew he would eventually." And then she resumed eating as though nothing had happened.

Harry knew then that this year was going to be very different with Paris around. He glanced at Hermione and Ron who were looking slightly put out at having been told such personal information from a complete stranger.

_Yes,_ Harry thought, _this year is going to be eventful to say the least_.

XXX

[A/N]: I know this story is moving a little slowly but I promise it will pick up in the next few chapters. So please keep reading and I will keep writing. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. FIGHTS

CHAPTER THREE: FIGHTS 

The next morning, Harry came down to the Great Hall alone, Ron and Hermione had already left before he had even awoken and he wasn't sure why. When he made his way towards the Gryfindor table, he noticed them sitting together, deep in conversation.

"Hey," he said sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast, "Where's Paris? I thought Dumbledore put her in your room?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up nervously, taking a while before she spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was up at seven and Paris wasn't there. Her bed was made and no one has seen her all morning." She said.

"You mean to say that you've already managed to get Paris lost? How could you not have heard her leave? It's not as though she is an extremely quiet person." Harry demanded.

"It wasn't m fault, Harry. She is _your_ cousin, however distant, and no one put me in charge of her." Hermione said defensively.

Harry was about to say something in response when Ron cut him off.

"Look..." he said, pointing towards the entrance of the Great Hall, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Harry and Hermione looked up to find Paris walking towards them circled by a group of, what looked like, admiring boys. Hagrid came following in after them with a bemused smile. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was at least three boys from each house, each hanging onto her every word. When Paris got close enough to the table, she bade goodbye to her companions and took a seat across from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, not meaning to sound like a bossy, older brother.

"Well, I was out on a run and I ran into Hagrid, quite a large man so I don't know how I didn't see him coming, and he helped me back to the castle. When I was inside all these nice people came over to see if I was alright and they walked me back here." Paris babbles merrily.

"You went for a run?" Ron asked, his mouth falling open once more, "What time did you have to get up for that?"

"I normally get up at six but I slept in a bit today, so I went out at six thirty. You should really try it. It gets you ready for school, cleanses your mind and body, keeps you fit and helps you stay awake during class." Paris replied energetically, "It helps me sleep at night too." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh... okay then." Harry said trying to think of something to say, feeling silly for getting so worried in the first place.

It wasn't everyday a girl was surrounded by a bunch of boys, come from Slytherine no less. Harry decided it would be best to tell Paris right now that inter-house hospitality was really rare.

"Those boys, the ones in the green," Harry began, "do you know who they are?"

Paris turned her head to have a look at the Slytherine house table. As she did this, Harry noticed a lot of onlookers turn their heads away, giving Harry the impression that they had been staring at the Gryfindor table only moments before.

"Slytherines, aren't they? The house wanted to put me in that house but, then again, it tried to put me in all the houses. I had to get it to tell me a little about them all so I could decide." Paris said, turning back to face Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, they are. Did the sorting hat tell you about their reputation?" Harry asked, and this time Paris shook her head.

"Let's just say there hasn't been a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad in Slytherine. Most of them have parents who were once Death Eaters or still are. They aren't the sorts of people you'll want to hang around. They act all friendly but when trouble arises all they want to do is save them selves." Harry said, "_And_ they have this thing about pure blood. All of them have at least three generations of pure blood in them."

Paris sat still for a moment, going over what Harry had just said. The others were sure that he had made his point rather clear and Paris had been saved from a future friendship with a Slytherine.

"You shouldn't generalize people like that, Harry, you could offend someone without meaning to and what do you mean by saying _pure blood_? Don't suggest that being pure blood is a bad thing... just because a few people take it to the extreme doesn't mean the general population does." Paris chided.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken aback, that certainly wasn't what Harry had meant at all.

"No wonder the Sorting Hat told me about the importance of inter-house friendship." Paris continued, unaware that people were, again, beginning to stare at her, "It's people like you that stop the houses from forming friendships and in times like these we need to bond together. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the only reason the houses stay segregated is because people misinterpret them or put them down as stereotypical characters because of problems in the past?"

Some of the closer house tables were now turning around to look at Paris and even the staff table was taking an interest in what she was saying. What shocked Harry was that they were smiling and Dumbledore was looking intently Paris as though hoping she would continue.

Paris, however, must have decided that she had said enough because she stood up from the table and strode through out of the Great Hall, only stopping when professor McGonagall handed her this years time table.

"Well," Ron said, munching on a piece of buttered toast, "she certainly has a lot to say, doesn't she? She's even worse then you, Hermione, going on about spew." Hermione went to retort but Harry cut her off.

"I guess it will take her a little while to settle down. Australia isn't like here, her school was much smaller and I doubt they had dark magic to isolate the houses, so this house segregation is all new." Harry said, as though trying to justify his cousin's behaviour.

"Well I think Paris has a point. You remember what the Sorting Hat said last year, we have to stick together and be strong from within. What with Voldemort being more prominent in his return, we have to hope that we can count on our fellow peers for support if we ever need it." Hermione said.

They left the Great Hall, making their way towards the first period of the day, Charms with professor Flitwick. Paris had already arrived and was seated at the back. Harry, Ron and Hermione rook seats next to her but she remained silent.

Professor Flitwick began the class by congratulating all his students on such high OWL scores.

"A special congratulations to Hermione who received an O in her charms examination!"

Everyone was expecting Hermione to receive straight O's so it wasn't such a surprise when Flitwick called on her but everyone clapped all the same. Charms was a much more relaxed affair when compared to last year. With no major exams hanging over them, the students could take their time bewitching a quill to write for them. Harry took this opportunity to apologize to Paris, as the rest of the class was far too busy practicing the charm.

"About before," Harry began cautiously, "I was only trying to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt because I didn't warn you."

Paris, who at that moment was making her quill fly across the parchment, did no respond. Harry took this as a sign to continue.

"I guess because your new you don't understand the rivalry between the houses. Mostly we get along with everyone, but the Slytherines... they're different. I don't want to shift all the blame onto them but they are just as much at fault as we are."

Paris stopped pointing her wand at her quill and turned to face Harry, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"So you're just going to let it continue? If Gryfindor and Slytherine are having problems then it's up to someone to make amends. It doesn't matter who started it or what it was about but someone needs to be the big person who patches up the differences."

Clearly she wasn't ready to drop it and Harry was loosing patience. He didn't see why she was pinning the blame solely on him. What about Ron or Hermione or even the Slytherines she had been cosy with that morning? Was it just because they were, however distantly, related that it was up to him to fix past mistakes? If she wanted the past to be forgotten then she could do it herself.

"I'm not going to talk about this again. I refuse to apologize for something that I had nothing to do with. If you want things fixed then you're free to do it yourself, but I don't hold much hope. One person can't make a difference." Harry hissed through clenched teeth, just loud enough for Hermione and Ron to hear.

"One person _can_ make a difference, Harry. I'll prove it if it's the last thing I do!" Paris whispered harshly back.

The bell had just rung to signify the end of the lesson and Paris immediately packed up her things and stalked out of the classroom.

X

Paris wasted no time in proving herself. After Herbology she raced out the door and was not seen at morning break until almost the end. When she did appear, Paris made her way, not to the Gryfindor table, but to the Slytherines. Many people, who noticed, openly pointed at her as she sat down next to Malfoy who gave a surprised start. Apparently he had not been expecting a visit from the new Gryfindor student.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned in their seats to have a look at what Paris was doing. Neville Longbottom lent across the table and whispered to Harry.

"Isn't that your cousin over there? Doesn't she know that we aren't allowed to sit at other house tables?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, clearly about to say something, when Nearly Headless Nick popped through the table making her give a surprised shriek.

"I see you've all noticed our new student socialising at the Slytherine table?" he said, staring longingly at the mounds of food piled onto Ron's plate.

Ron and Harry nodded. Neville posed his question again and Hermione got her chance to speak, in that know-it-all fashion they all loved.

"There's no rule to say she can't. In _Hogwarts, A History_, it says that the tables never used to be arranged in house groups. It wasn't until rivalry began that the headmaster at the time decided it would be better to have them separated but there in no stopping anyone who wants to sit at another table."

"That's right Hermione. I remember when they were separated. It was during the second muggle war. Slytherine and Gryfindor students were starting to act hostilely towards each other and it got so bad that at one point a Gryfindor girl was nearly killed when a Slytherine boy hit her with a jinx that set her flying out the top window of the West Tower." Nick reminisced.

Harry turned back around to watch Paris. At that moment she was in a light conversation with Crabbe, who was laughing so hard that his water goblet was shaking. He wondered if she knew what the Slytherines were capable of. Harry turned back to face the group when Paris caught looked up and caught him watching her.

"She was sent flying out a window?" Ron asked amazed, "What stopped her from being smacked to the ground like a flat pancake?"

"Well it was quite lucky really, just as she smashed through the window pane, a teacher happened to be walking by and managed to put another jinx on the girl to stop her falling heavily. She floated to the ground as softly as a feather, and the boy, of course, was expelled." Nearly Headless Nick informed them.

"That was really lucky." Hermione breathed and she too looked over at Paris, "I still say Paris has the right idea though. What with another war brewing it would be best if we all bonded... maybe we could even get some of the older seventh years to stop joining Voldemort's ranks after they leave."

Harry gave a snort, "Go on then Hermione, go and join Paris in her little crusade. I know you're into all this do-gooder stuff but I thought you, more than most in this school, would realise that it is hopeless. I'm sure that if you were to go and sit over there they wouldn't welcome you as they have Paris!" Harry scorned.

Hermione stood up looking hurt and Ron looked at Harry with disbelieving shock.

"Why don't you think I would be welcomed, Harry?" Hermione seethed, but her voice was wavering, "Is it because I'm not as friendly as Paris, or maybe I'm not as pretty... maybe you think because I'm not pure blood they are all going to immediately start throwing jinxes at me like I'm vermin!"

Harry hung his head but Hermione seemed to be filled with the same spirit as Paris. She stalked away from the Gryfindor table but instead of going to sit with Paris, she headed for the entrance hall. Paris had been watching the interaction silently and followed Hermione out.

"Two girls in one day... you're doing well Harry." Ron muttered as he resumed eating.

"What?" You too? You can't tell me it's worth going to all this trouble just to befriend a Slytherine. Its already started fights and no one is even friendly yet." Harry said, his temper, which was already red hot, was beginning to boil.

"No Harry, you started the fights," Ron argued quietly, not looking at Harry as though afraid he'd send him over the edge, "I agree that it isn't going to happen over night but we need to make a start. I don't know, maybe when Paris gets to know them it wont be so bad."

Harry refused to answer; he didn't want to put Ron offside either. When the bell went, the pair got up, making, their way towards the dungeons. This was the one subject Harry had been hoping he could go without this year but if he wanted to be an auror he had to grin and bare it.

Hermione and Paris were sitting together, talking quietly when Ron and Harry entered. Ron made to sit with them but, when Paris looked up, she placed a bag in the spare seat and Harry decided it would be best to sit away from them. Ron must have read his mind because he changed direction sitting in an empty chair away from the girls. Harry sat beside him and watched as the Slytherines began to pile in after them.

He watched as Malfoy too the seat next to Paris, giving Hermione a sneering look but for once keeping his mouth shut. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson took the seats in front of them. Draco turned around, scanning the room before his eyes rested on Harry. Harry prepared himself for a signature glare but instead he received a look of bewilderment. This baffled Harry but he had little time to register it because Professor Snape had just banged through the dungeon door and was strolling towards the front of the classroom.

"We meet again," he said to the class, his voice ice cold as he turned his gaze upon Harry, "for another year of hard work and dedication. I will take time now to warn you, exams or no exams, this year I will take no slackers. My standards may have slipped to a pitiful E in OWLs but I refuse to teach anyone who is performing below par." He, again, rested his gaze on Harry and then Ron before turning to the class roll.

While he called names the class remained silent as it always did when Snape was in the room. When he reached Harry and then Paris he glanced up, obviously noting the strange seating arrangements but keeping quiet on the matter.

Snape began the Potions year as he always did, with the hardest potion he could give to the new sixth years. Harry had nothing to do but concentrate on getting the potion just right. He was determined, this year, to prove professor Snape wrong, he _was_ competent enough to take this class.

The lesson went on and on as double Potions seem to do, but at the end when professor Snape ordered wands down, Harry felt he had produced a near perfect potion which he bottled and corked setting it on Snape's desk with the rest of the class.

When the bell rang for lunch, Harry was glad to escape. Although professor Snape seemed to be treating Harry as an almost equal, his cool glares did nothing to settle Harry's insecurities of his capability in potions. _Of course you're capable_, Harry encouraged himself, _just look at the O you got!_

The rest of the day went in a flash and by the time Harry and Ron made their war to the Great Hall, Harry had almost forgotten about Hermione and Paris. Seeing them seated at the Hufflepuff table, however, jolted his memory and a scowl crept onto his face. Ron saw the look on his face and almost rolled his eyes, stopping halfway when he say the scowl on Harry's face deepen.

"This is ridiculous," Ron said, "We are supposed to be in sixth year and we're acting like a bunch of five year olds/ you have to go and patch things up with Paris and Hermione."

Harry's green eyes blazed but Ron did not back down, instead taking a seat between Neville and Dean Thomas.

"I don't have to do a damn thing." Harry fumed, taking a seat opposite Ron.

They sat in silence throughout dinner. Ron only spoke when they began the walk back to the Gryfindor common room.

"I'm your mate and I will stick by you, you know that, but I'm not going to pretend I agree with you, because I don't." Ron told Harry, trying to make his position clear.

"That's great." Harry replied sarcastically as he said the password that opened up the common room.

"You need to stop acting like the victim. By pushing your friends away you aren't helping anyone at all, certainly not yourself." Ron continued, it seemed to Harry that he had practiced what to say but it was still uncharacteristic of Ron to speak his mind out against Harry.

"I'm not pushing anyone away, they're the ones pushing me away." Harry said knowing his argument was pathetic.

"You can think what you want, mate, but I still think you should make things right with the girls." Ron turned away from Harry, making his way up to the dormitories obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

Harry sat himself down in a chair by the fireplace, staring into the flames intently. He need to talk to someone and all he could think of was Sirius and his head that had appeared in those exact flames on a number of occasions throughout the years.

Harry pushed this thought from his mind, deciding he did not need the extra guilt. Instead he focused his attention on a group of first years who were playing a game of exploding snap in the corner. His first day back at school had not gone the way he had expected.

XXX

[A/N]: So the story finally starts moving... more exciting (I hope) stuff to come concerning two Gryfindors. Please review!!!


	4. THE RAMIFICATIONS OF LOSS

CHAPTER FOUR: THE RAMIFICATIONS OF LOSS

The end of September came turning into October and Harry was still refusing to patch up his tattered relationship with Paris and Hermione. The girls had made a habit of sitting at each of the house tables in turn and even Hermione was beginning to be accepted by the Slytherines. It wasn't just Hermione and Paris though, they had organised a small group of friends to accompany them at the different tables. Ron was still trying to talk Harry around while the teachers continued to pair Harry with either of the girls when group work came about. It was none of this, however, that made Harry apologize.

The Gryfindor sixth ears were getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for dinner when professor McGonagall came through the Fat Lady. Students greeted her but she seemed far too upset to acknowledge any of them, instead making a beeline for Hermione and Paris. Professor McGonagall exchanged a few words with the girls after which Hermione stood up and followed her over to Neville who also stood and went with her outside the common room. Harry and Ron had been watching them and went over to Paris to ask what was wrong.

"Professor McGonagall said that she wanted to speak to Hermione and Neville for a few moments and then she told me to sit at the Gryfindor house table during dinner. She didn't say anything else but she did look worried about something." Paris said addressing Ron but ignoring Harry completely.

She excused herself and went in search of the group members that usually accompanied her to the other house tables.

"I wonder what it's all about?" Ron said as he and Harry began the walk to the Great Hall, "Maybe it's just about the subjects they are taking or something."

Harry shook his head, not convinced with this explanation.

"Doesn't explain the worried look on McGonagall's face though, does it? Whatever it is I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. We'll ask Neville at dinner." Harry said as they found seats along the Gryfindor table.

But Hermione and Neville did not return to the Great Hall and when they returned to the common room, Neville was huddled in a chair looking as though he had just received shock treatment. His face was puffy and uncharacteristically ugly, as though he had just been forced to eat a slug. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were cold and venomous.

"Neville! What on earth is the matter?" Paris asked, seeing him in the chair as she came in after Ron and Harry.

Neville made a grumbling sound in his throat and clutched the armchair with such force that his knuckles turned white.

"Neville, are you okay mate?" Harry asked, stepping a little closer cautiously.

"Does he look alright?" Paris asked aggressively as she knelt beside Neville with concern.

"I don't remember asking your opinion!" Harry retorted, his voice rising.

Neville's grip on the chair tightened and Ron intervened before Paris could respond.

"Now is not the time!" he said, his voice rising above them, "Neville, what did professor McGonagall tell you? Is that what this is all about?" he said more calmly as he turned to Neville.

"Dead... all dead..." Neville whispered in a constricted voice.

"What? Who's dead?" Harry asked, forgetting completely to be sympathetic.

Paris shot him a warning glare and he shrugged his shoulders, focusing on Neville.

"Everyone... there is no one left..." Neville mumbled.

Ron crouched down beside Paris and gazed up at Neville in confusion.

"Neville, you're not making any sense. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Paris asked kindly.

Neville nodded his head but didn't say anything. Paris pattered his hand soothingly until he found his voice.

"Professor McGonagall came up to me," he began shakily, "she told me she had bad news and I should sit down." Neville stopped, gulping in some air to continue, his face was going red as though he was holding his breath, "Professor... she... McGonagall said..."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, clearly worried if Neville was capable of finishing. He seemed to be having trouble speaking and he had just started shaking uncontrollably.

"You-Know-Who... my family, everyone was at Gran's...Voldemort..." Neville squeaked.

Harry felt the colour drain from his face as he put what Neville was saying together. Voldemort had killed his family, _all_ of his family.

"Sshh Neville, it's alright. We understand." Paris said, her own voice shaking.

Harry concluded that she had also put the peaces together and she stood up and gave Neville a hug. This was all too much for Neville because as soon as Paris wrapped her arms around him he broke into quivering sobs that rocked the common room. Most of Gryfindor had returned from dinner and some had turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Harry began to feel defensive of Neville as he saw people stand up, craning their necks to get a better look and openly pointing. He could not understand why they all felt it necessary to gawk at a person who was obviously very distressed. Harry gave a meaningful look at Ron and together they sent the students up to their dorms. Most went quietly but a few argued that Harry and Ron couldn't tell them what to do.

"You don't own this common room. I have every right to be here!" one boy said looking over at Neville, obviously quite interested in what was going on.

"Show some respect you nosey twit. Get out of here!" Harry bellowed using his height advantage to intimidate the boy.

When the common room was empty, Neville began to settle down and Paris pulled back, a look of horror spreading across her face.

"Neville, what about Hermione? Is she alright?" Paris asked.

Harry had almost forgotten about Hermione but now he turned his concern to her. Neville shook his head and pointed to the girls' dormitories. Paris stood up with such speed that Neville was almost knocked back, and she ran up to find Hermione. Neville decided to go to bed after that and Ron and Harry took seats by the fire, neither of them speaking until Paris returned.

She came down the stairs slowly, her shoulder looking as though it had weathered a flash flood during typhoon season. Her face was also tear streaked and Harry, forgetting their row, stood up immediately to comfort her.

"It's terrible." She sniffed, taking Harry's seat gratefully, "Hermione's parents... their gone."

Ron, who had also stood up, took Harry by surprise when he punched his hand through a wall.

"Damn it!" he growled angrily but Harry made no move to stop him, he felt like punching something himself.

At that moment he wanted to get to Voldemort and hurt him more that he ever wanted to before. Two of his dearest friends had had their lived torn apart and it was all Voldemort's fault. He deserved to suffer. Harry could think of nothing ghastly enough and gave up, collapsing into another chair, staring blankly at the hole in the all Ron had made.

X

A week passed and Harry and Ron saw nothing of Hermione and could not entice Neville downstairs. The two of them only emerged when Dumbledore went and saw them, insisting they come down stairs and prove that they could be strong, even in times of trial and tribulation. The day they returned to the Great Hall, Harry and Paris, who had forgotten their squabble, were sharing the _Daily Prophet_.

The pair didn't notice Hermione or Neville until Ron gave a surprised greeting to them, shaking Neville's hand and giving Hermione a hug. Harry and Paris had just been reading a large article about some escaped Death Eaters who were suspected of their family's killings when they sat. Paris made rushed movements to hide the article but Hermione saw it before she could dispose of it properly.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding strangely empty.

"Oh nothing, just some silly little newspaper. I don't even know why I bother getting it!" Paris said a little too quickly, "How are you anyway? It's good to see you out and about again."

"Don't hide things from me, I'm strong enough to handle a newspaper article. I can't be worse than everything is already." Hermione said putting her hand out.

Paris handed the newspaper over reluctantly and Neville sat beside Hermione as she began to read, looking over her shoulder at the pictures of the Death Eaters Harry and Paris had wanted to hide most. When Hermione finished she passed the paper to Neville. She sat still, looking over at the Slytherine table for a moment, her face screwed up as though debating something with herself and then she relaxed and resumed eating. Neville put the paper down soon after and also looked over at the rival table.

"I'm going to kill them." He pledged violently, balling his hands into tight fists.

Harry, Ron and Paris knew exactly whom he was referring to. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, as well as a few others Harry had not heard of before had all had their fathers named as Death Eaters responsible for the recent deaths.

No one even bothered to stop these thoughts of violence, they had decided that Hermione and Neville both deserved to react how they saw fit and as long as they only spoke about it, and didn't act out any fantasies, then it was alright.

X

The first period of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by a kindly old witch named professor Knights. The new teacher had proven to be a great success with the school who were only too glad to be rid of professor Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic who had served them as teacher and principal for a short time last year. Professor Knights was a welcomed change as she brought promises of practical magic lessons and an exciting year learning about all the things that would be important for next years NEWT exams.

Harry, Ron and Paris sat surrounding Neville and Hermione during this lesson. After coming back from such a horrific period in their lives and only been given a week to heal, they didn't need people's empathy or nosey questions.

Harry had been most surprised at the children on the named Death Eaters. It seemed people everywhere were throwing snide comments at them but together they remained strong and didn't even bother replying. Harry could have sworn that, at one point, Malfoy even looked slightly embarrassed and apologetic as they passed him the corridor. Hermione and Neville had just passed him as though he was part of the wall and none of them got a chance to have a second glance back to see his reaction.

Harry had to hand it to Hermione and Neville. They seemed to handling the news of the named Death Eaters relatively well. Not once had they spoken about the article in the _Daily Prophet_ and both seemed intent on hiding their pain, at least for the moment. Ron and Paris had both voiced their concerns over this. They were convinced that hiding the pain would only make the realization worse latter on when they finally accepted the truth.

Harry and Ron had adopted Hermione and Neville's stance and had refused to acknowledge the Slytherines presence. Paris, on the other hand, had taken a more direct approach. She was seen on a number of occasions with the Slytherines as though she was trying to figure out whether or not they were trustworthy. This had almost sparked another row with Harry but Ron had managed to squash it before it escalated. If Paris wanted to keep up her relations with the Slytherines, she could.

Harry had been more concerned at how Hermione and Neville would take the news of their friend socialising with the people related to those who had killed their parents and families. To Harry's surprise though, Hermione seemed to encourage the friendships. Even in the light of her parents' death, she could still be seen promoting inter house relations.

X

Another week had passed since the return of Neville and Hermione and the Hogwarts students were beginning to think that there was a light at the end of this dark and depressing tunnel. Hermione changed this popular belied one afternoon just after lunch.

Harry and Hermione were making there way to transfiguration. Paris and Ron had gone ahead without them just before the end of lunch. Hermione was acting unusually quiet. After many attempts at a conversation starter, Harry had resigned to the silence and was daydreaming as the pair passed a large group of Slytherines. Malfoy, who had abstained from taunting Harry and his friends since the public embarrassment of having his father named as an escaped convict of Azkaban Prison and Death Eater, gave an almost hopeful glance at Hermione.

This glance must have been enough to set Hermione off because as soon as Draco looked away Hermione whipped out her wand, advancing upon him with her arm raised. Draco was far too late with his reflexes and the power of Hermione's spell knocked him back with such force that he flew across the hallway, slamming up against the opposite wall. Harry made a grab at Hermione but, with strength he had never seen before, she flung him off and stood threateningly in front of Malfoy, her wand pressed to his heart.

Firenze, who had been making his way to his makeshift forest classroom, stopped as he saw Hermione with her wand pressed into Malfoy. He paused for a moment and Harry had a fleeting thought that he was just going to pass by and let Hermione continue.

"To kill this young man would achieve nothing. He will be of use to you later." Firenze said finally but he did not wait around to see if Hermione would follow his advice, instead continuing on his way.

Hermione lent closer to Draco and pushed her wand harder into his chest, so much so that he winced, before stepping back and walking away. Harry stood rooted to the spot unsure of what to do. Pansy Parkinson had run forward, as soon as Hermione had stalked away, to check Malfoy was alright but he brushed her off. Standing up straight, he locked his gaze on Harry but didn't say a word; instead, he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Not knowing what else to do, Harry also turned, following in Hermione's footsteps.

X

Harry had to wait until Hermione had gone to bed before he could tell Ron about the day's drama. Harry had been bursting to tell someone and was quite surprised that it wasn't already around the school.

"And then Firenze came and told Hermione that she would need him later or something. Hermione was really crazy... I think she really did want Malfoy dead." Harry said, "She could have too, if she set her mind to it." He added, thinking of Hermione's O's in the OWL examinations.

To Harry's surprise, Ron burst out laughing.

"I wish I had of seen it! He must have been so scared, Hermione being such a powerful witch and all. In front of everyone as well... wonder why it isn't around the school yet?" Ron sniggered.

Harry was quite taken aback by Ron's response. He had thought that he would have been more sensitive to the issue as he had been acting differently lately. _We all have though_, Harry reminded himself. It wasn't as though he cared for Malfoy or his safety; it was the effect of bottled anger inside Hermione that worried him.

"It really wasn't particularly funny. I seriously thought Malfoy was a goner." Harry said, becoming impatient with Ron's continual laughter.

"Oh, lighten up Harry! When was the last time we actually had something to laugh about? And since when had you jumped on the 'Draco Malfoy' bandwagon? You were so against Paris having anything to do with him not so long ago." Ron replied, his laughter subsiding.

"I haven't jumped on _any_ bandwagon, you of all people should know that. Life... well it just doesn't seem so funny anymore. The sooner people realize that the better off everyone will be." Harry said rather brusquely.

"There's nothing like a good mood killer, eh Harry?" Paris's voice came from the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

"I thought you had gone to bed." Harry replied.

"Well I haven't."

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Still the same. She told me about today... she really wanted to cause Draco some grievous bodily harm." Paris said with a sigh, dragging a chair over to them and sitting down.

"Wouldn't you? If it had been me I would definitely not have waited this long. I would have done it as soon as I found out." Harry said, trying to defend Hermione's actions.

"You're so narrow minded, Harry!" Paris scolded, "You would never think to consider that Draco didn't play a role in these deaths. He could not have predicted the coming events. In fact, he hasn't corresponded with any of his family since the beginning of school, except food packages."

"How can you be so sure? You don't know the Malfoys like we do, okay? You haven't been threatened by them, they haven't gone out of their way to make your life a living hell and they most certainly haven't jeered at you while you almost died." Harry replied, his temper flaring.

"That was-" Paris began but Ron cut her off before a full-blown fight erupted.

"How can you be sure Malfoy hasn't been talking with his family? You can't just take his word for it." He said.

"Professor Dumbledore is having the school mail checked after it leaves the castle and before it comes in." Paris informed them, he know-it-all side seeping through.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's being checked, anyone with common sense would have guessed that already. Besides," Paris said, "Hagrid has been helping Filch with the owls. He told me when I went to see him the other day."

Harry and Ron were silent for a moment. Since returning to school that had been to preoccupied with the goings on that they had almost forgotten Hagrid.

"I didn't know you and Hagrid were good friends." Harry finally said because he couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Well we are. Have been since he helped me back to the castle that day. He's a bit disappointed that you haven't gone to see him yet. He's been expecting the three of you since the beginning of term." Paris informed them.

Harry wasn't sure if she was trying to make them feel guilty but it was working.

Ron went to bed soon after with Paris following close behind him. Harry, however, decided to stay beside the common room fire for a little while longer, thinking about Hogwarts.

Harry could remember life without magic only too well and he was glad for this escape from the Dursleys, his guardians, even though, at times, his life at Hogwarts had been unbearable. The taunts from the Slytherines, having to face Voldemort in his first and second year, finding out about Sirius Black and then witnessing the return of Voldemort the following year, being branded by the wizarding world for his story of Voldemort only to turn around and prove them all wrong with the death of Sirius...

Life could be cruel, but to Harry, it seemed he had been dealt an unfair hand. How could so many catastrophes happen to a person who had only just turned sixteen? Wizards and witches lived long, happy lives tainted only occasionally by the odd mishap.

And how could Harry forget the revelation of last year? His life must either end in or involve murder. If he did manage to kill Voldemort, then maybe he could start afresh with a clean slate. Even now the thought seemed ridiculous. There was no way he, Harry Potter, could escape death again. Even if he did, his life would once again be placed in the spot light. Everyone would want to know about the boy who had rid the world of Voldemort. Everyone would want to know about the boy who lived.

XXX

[A/N]: please review, even if it is a flame. There is nothing worse then thinking that no one reads your work. Thanks.


	5. HAGRID

CHAPTER FIVE: HAGRID

Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to pa Hagrid a visit the following weekend. The reminder from Paris about them not going sooner had hit home and each of them was feeling rather guilty. Coming to a holt into front of Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked twice. They heard Fang, Hagrid's dog, give a bark and Hagrid opened the heavy wooden door. He stepped back beaming at the trio as they went through the door.

"Thought I wasn' goin' ta see yer three 'till the holidays! Well come in, sit down! Can I offer yer a cuppa tea?" Hagrid rambled as Harry, Hermione and Ron took a seat at Hagrid's giant dinning table, Fang resting his drooling head on Harry's lap.

Hagrid poured them all a steaming mug of scorching tea and sat himself down at the last place at the table, surveying the trio with a small smile.

"So how've yer all been?" Hagrid asked before realizing what he had just said and turning a flustered red, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I-" Hagrid stumbled.

"It's alright Hagrid. I'm fine, really." Hermione said, although none of them was convinced.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment and Harry racked his brain for a safe topic.

"Hey, Hagrid. You said you were going to see us these holidays. Are you coming with us to headquarters?" Harry asked, breaking the droning silence.

"Yeah. Going back with yer lot. Course I wont be stayin' the whole time. Me and Olympia goin' back to the giants. Thinking that maybe they got em'selves a new leader. At any rate, we have ta try again. Grawp's been talkin' bout goin' back. Thought I might take him." Hagrid told them, clearly glad to have a change of topic.

"Do you think that's safe?" Ron asked, the shock visible on his face, "Grawp isn't exactly small."

"Oh, he's gotten loads better since Hermione and Harry last saw him. Hasn't thrown a punch at me or lashed out in a while and he is speakin' English really well now. Course, we wont just set off down the street with him, be able ta use some magic now we got ministry support." Hagrid reassured them.

They stayed for a chat a while longer before waving goodbye and heading for the castle.

X

Once back inside the Gryfindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione took chairs next to Paris who was in the middle of writing a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" Hermione asked in her newly hollow voice.

Paris paused, scratching her chin with the end of the quill.

"Keeping in touch with a few mates back in Australia." She replied.

It still astounded Harry that Paris could still speak in such a strong accent after the few months away from her homeland. He supposed it was what set her apart from everyone else.

"So how is Hagrid today?" Paris asked as she rolled up her parchment and put away her quill.

"Sounds alright. He's talking about going to see the giants again these holidays." Ron said, still looking very sceptical at the idea.

"Yeah, he told me. I don't know about Grawp though. He sounds a little dangerous if you ask me." Paris said, knitting her brow as though trying to draw up an image of Grawp in her mind.

"Well I suppose we will soon find out, wont we?" Harry replied, stifling a yawn.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Paris said, "Anyway, I'm going to post this letter. I'll see you three later."

They bade goodbye to her as she left through the common room, letter in hand.

XXX

A/N: Short, I know, but important. Please review! I only have one, which makes me think that maybe this new fic kinda blows.


	6. TRIALS AND MATCHES

CHAPTER SIX: TRIALS AND MATCHES

November brought the beginning of the new quidditch season and Alicia Spinnet, who had been named Gryfindor captain in her last year at Hogwarts, approached Harry and Ron about the vacant positions in the Gryfindor team.

"I have a _life_ ban, remember?" Harry told her, crestfallen that he would not be permitted to play in this year's competition.

"I've already been to see professor McGonagall and she went straight to professor Dumbledore. You're ban has been lifted!" Alicia said.

Harry's heart soared; finally he would be able to play quidditch again, "Excellent!" he exclaimed, feeling more upbeat, "So when are tryouts?"

"Friday night. I want both of you there. It's going to be difficult, we're the only ones left, but Ginny came to me about playing chaser. She wasn't too bad as seeker last year so maybe I'll include her too." Alicia told them before skipping off to her friends.

"I'd almost forgotten about quidditch." Ron said, frowning slightly.

"Me as well, I thought I wouldn't be able to play." Harry agreed before noticing the panicky look on Ron's face, "Don't worry, you'll be great this year! Just remember last years grand final."

Ron seemed to cheer up after that and neither of them could wait for Friday night. When it did roll around, Alicia, Harry and Ron went down to the quidditch pitch early to prepare for tryouts. Alicia seemed to be relying heavily on Harry and Ron to help with her captain position and they both happily obliged.

"Do you know how many people are trying?" Ron asked as he changed into his quidditch robes.

"Heaps," Alicia groaned, "I've got a list that is almost as long as me full of names. I think the whole of Gryfindor is trying out."

"I suppose you have to think about the number of positions that are vacant. We need half a team." Harry reasoned.

They marched out onto the pitch with Harry and Ron lugging the chest of quidditch balls. The applicants were already out on the pitch with their brooms, talking amongst themselves. The crowd fell silent when they saw Alicia.

"Thanks for coming down here tonight. The positions that need to be filled include the two beater positions and two more chasers." Alicia said to them all, "To start with, can I have all the beaters on this side and all the chasers on this side." She indicated to her left and right.

The large group split into two and Alicia went on to describe how the tryouts would be conducted.

"I'm going to divide you all into teams and then you will take it in turns to play one another for ten minutes a piece. Ron will play keeper at one end and I will ask for volunteers to play keeper at the other end when their team isn't on the pitch." A few people raised their hands, and with the help of Ron and Harry, Alicia spilt the two groups into teams.

Harry spent the night next to Alicia who had a clipboard, trying to decide who would b best for the Gryfindor team. A lot of the applicants were beyond terrible and Harry had already been out to the pitch three times to check if various people were okay after being hit in the head with a beater's bat or bludger. On several occasions, Harry had to stop Alicia from throwing down her folder and walking off the field. They managed to make it through the entire tryout and Alicia was finally able to read out the successful applicants.

"I'd like to thank everyone for making the effort to come down here today but like I said before I have only four positions. So congratulations to our new beaters, Robert Thor and Cronus Pompillius."

Two fifth year boys stood up and cheered, patting each other on the back. Obviously they were best friends. Neither of them could compare to Fred or George Weasley but they were by far the best out there.

"And to our new chasers, Ginny Weasley and Isabel Hathor!" Ginny and the forth year stood up as well to congratulate one another.

"If the new team members could stay behind, the rest of you are free to go and thank you again for coming out here to tryout." Alicia said to the Gryfindors that hadn't made it, and they left, making their way back to the castle, some of them grumbling as they went.

"So," Alicia said turning to her newly elected team, "we have a lot of hard work to do before our first game of the season but I'm sure that if we work together and learn to play as a team we can go on to win the quidditch cup!" she talk some more about training times and then the group headed back to the Gryfindor common room.

X

The first match of the season occurred a few weeks later and Gryfindor was to be playing Hufflepuff. Harry and Ron made there way down to the dressing rooms after breakfast with Alicia who was rather nervous about the first match of the season.

"We'll be fine Alicia, don't fret!" Ron said encouragingly.

"I know, I know. We've trained hard." She replied but Harry couldn't help but notice the slight quiver in her voice.

After a longwinded pep talk, the Gryfindor team marched out onto the field where a chorus of cheers from the Gryfindor end greeted them. The two teams faced each other and once the whistle was blown, Harry kicked off the ground and he and his broom zoomed into the air. The balls were released and the game began.

Harry soared high into the air, searching for the golden snitch while listening to Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff who had replaced Lee Jordan after he had left the year before, commentate.

"It's another fine day, ideal quidditch conditions, hardly any wind and the sun covered by cloud." He told the crowd before beginning the running commentary of the game.

"Gryfindor has the quaffle! Ginny Weasley, one of the four new players on the Gryfindor team, passes off to team captain Alicia Spinnet who zooms down the pitch; she takes a shot at goal and... excellent interception from Denise Celeste, the Hufflepuff keeper. Hufflepuff with the quaffle... oh! Mind that bludger!..."

Harry flew around the pitch, one eye peeled for the snitch, the other on the Hufflepuff seeker, Zacharias Smith. As he flew around, Harry caught sight of a golden glitter right beside Isabel's foot. Without anytime to think, he went into a dive, followed closely by Smith.

The snitch took off and Harry and Zacharias went after it. Zacharias was almost neck and neck with Harry when the snitch took an unexpected about turn and Harry had to pull up so fast that Zacharias almost slammed into him. Quickly, with quidditch skills inherited from his father, Harry span around on his broom and followed Smith who was now closing in on the snitch.

Harry urged his Firebolt to go faster and it did with Harry flying level with Smith. They both put out their hands' and, after much pushing and shoving and grasps of thin air, Harry finally felt his hand close around the tiny snitch, it's wings beating against the palm of his hand. The game was over and Gryfindor had won!

When Harry landed, he shook hands with Zacharias before being engulfed by his teammates.

"Well done Harry! You did it!" Alicia said, who was obviously ecstatic at the win.

When the hubbub died down, Harry made his way to the change rooms. He had hung around the quidditch pitch long after everyone had left , snitch still in hand, lost in his thoughts.

Everything that he did now, he always thought of his parents and Sirius. He wondered if they would be proud of him. He assured himself that they would have been, after all, James Potter had been one of the best seekers Hogwarts had ever seen. The aching in his heart refused to go away though.

As Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts, on his way to the common room where there was sure to be a party happening, he ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry." She said in her usual dreamy, faraway voice.

She had been one of the people who had accompanied Harry to the Ministry of Magic last year. She was rather strange, her father being the editor of the _Quibbler_.

"Hey Luna, how've you been. I haven't seen you around school for awhile." Harry commented, coming to a stop beside her.

"Oh yes, I've been fine except somebody thought it would be funny to put a poisonous powder in my socks and when I put them on broke out into great red welts all over, so I've been in the Hospital Wing for a few weeks while Madame Pomfrey tried to set me straight. I think she was secretly pleased because she got to try all these new potions and medicines on me to try and find a cure."

Luna seemed to be the victim of several terrible tricks and Harry couldn't help but feel particularly sorry for her.

"Jeez Luna, that's pretty rough. Do you know who might have done it?" Harry asked in a friendly voice.

"Well it would have to be someone in Ravenclaw because no one else would know the password, but I couldn't pin point one specific person. Probably one of the girls I share a room with. I don't think they like me very much because I'm a little different." Luna sighed but, as always, she showed no sign of emotion towards this nasty trick, she had grown so accustomed to it.

"Being different isn't such a bad thing, I think it's pretty cool. Anyway, how come you're out here by yourself? I thought we had to stay in our common room after nine thirty." Harry asked as he started to move off with Luna in tow.

"Oh, I've just come from the library. I've been getting so much work lately and I simply cannot concentrate in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry remembered the piles of work he had gotten last year only too well.

"I'm sure you will be fine, but I better go now. I don't want to have to face Snape at the moment, or any other teacher for that matter." Harry said as they parted in different directions.

He waved farewell to Luna and continued to the Gryfindor common room. Once he passed the Fat Lady, Harry was greeted by a sea of Gryfindor supporter's still celebrating the first win of the season. Harry, who was not in the mood for a party, went straight up to his room for some sleep.

XXX

A/N: a little slow moving, I know. I promise the good stuff is coming. PLEASE REVIEW begging on her knees please! Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
